Quan Chi Just Got His Report Card
by Geta-Boshi
Summary: Inspired by the Soulja Boy song... Quan Chi, along with other Kombatants, gets a 'Report Card'. OOCness. Random people crackin' on Quan Chi 'bout his looks. XD


**Disclaimer: No... There is no way in hell that I own Mortal Kombat or it's characters... okay?**

_Heh... this is something I just typed up. My first MK fanfic... so... **no flames**! Yeah, like it states in the summary, this was inspired by the Soulja Boy version of 'Throw Some D's On That-'. Oh yeah, the characters act OCC alot, especially Quan Chi... I think that's it... aiight, peace out._

* * *

Quan Chi walked inside the chambers, with a document in hand, to see Shang Tsung on his throne, reading something in… amusement. 

"You got one too?" Quan Chi asked.

He frowned as he looked up from the piece of paper.

"Yeah, why? Yours wasn't to you-"

"Hell naw! I failed all of it!" Quan Chi yelled. Shang Tsung laughed.

"What's so funny? Yours is probably lower than mine!"

Shang Tsung looked back at the paper then laughed.

-

"No. I got all A's… I passed." He laughed once more.

Quan Chi put on a horrified look on his face.

"What the fuck man! Look at this…" He hands Shang Tsung the paper. Shang Tsung laughed once more as he read his grades.

**Looks:** F

**Combat:** F

**Lair:** F

**Magical Evilness**: F

**Overall Evilness:** F

"My looks! How do they matter? I swear he adds stuff just to piss me off…"

Shang Tsung arched one of his eyebrows.

"I have to agree with Raiden."

"What?" Quan Chi asked.

Shang Tsung put on a sick look.

"You are…," He trailed off, trying to find some other way to say what he was trying to say. "Damn! You just one ugly ass dude. What is wrong with you, anyways?"

Quan Chi frowned, getting angry.

"What do you mean 'What is wrong with you'…," Quan Chi's eyes bulged. "What's wrong with you? At least I don't-"

"Eh, I got A's and B's…" I voice came from the back. The two looked back to see… a slightly decomposed Liu Kang, snapping his head straight. Now…

"AUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quan Chi screamed, then stormed out of the room.

"Crazy ass…" Shang Tsung muttered.

**Later that day**

"Let me in…" Quan Chi ordered.

"No. Who are you to tell me what to do, anyways?" She asked.

"Quan Chi."

She put on a confused look on her face.

"What kind of name is that, Corn Cheese."

Corn Cheese, or should I say Quan Chi gave her an irritated look.

"It's Quan Chi, now let me see Raiden."

She frowned. "You shoulda made a appointment earlier in the week, Mr. Corn Cheese." She stated as she sat down. "Raiden is booked all month."

Quan Chi gritted his teeth at the girls' failed attempt to say his name.

"IT'S QUAN CHI!" He yelled.

"A'ight, Dr. Evil… don't make me have to whop yo bald headed ass…"

Quan Chi put on a confused look. Who was this Dr. Evil person?

That's when Raiden walked out, he was a bit tired.

"Come, Corn Cheese." He stated with a yawn.

"IT'S QUAN CHI! QU-AN CHI! SAY IT WITH ME NOW! QU-AN CHI!" He yelled at the god as he lead him in his throne room. Quan Chi looked around to see the place was in a utter mess.

"Shit happens." Raiden stated, as if reading Quan Chi's mind, "Anyways what do you want, you and your constant yelling interrupted my sleep," He stated, leaning back in his chair.

"My report card…" He trailed off, "Why the hell did I fail!"

Raiden smirked. That's when it hit Quan Chi.

"You're only doing this because I 'supposedly' stole your girlfriend!" Quan Chi yelled.

"No, I'm not." Raiden stated. Quan Chi frowned.

"Yes. It's exactly what you are doing."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

The two went back and forth for about… five or ten minutes.

"ENOUGH! What do you want?!" Raiden yelled.

"Change my grades! I'm mean, for god sakes, even Liu Kang got better grades than me, and he's dead!"

Raiden sighed.

"And… what do you want me to do about it, you big baby?"

Quan Chi frowned as if it were obvious.

"Throw some D's on that bitch."

Raiden put on a confused look on his face.

"Wasn't that a song?" He asked.

Quan Chi was now bouncing around the room, screaming in annoyance and frustration.

"That's not the point! What the F-"

"Whoa… I didn't know Mayuri Kurotsuchi was here…" Fujin stated. "I thought he was coming tomorrow."

Quan Chi's eye twitched in annoyance as he stormed out of the room. Fujin put on a confused look.

"What's his problem?"

Raiden shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

_Heh..._


End file.
